


A little comfort

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, Lemon, M/M, Shota, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A NOTE: THIS FIC HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED AND I WILL NOT BE UPDATING IT!</p><p>Dave has a nightmare. Bro decides to, er, comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first large Homestuck fan fiction and a bit of an experiment. Critique and suggestions are much appreciated!  
> Homestuck and it's respective characters belong to Andrew Hussie.

“Dave, calm down! Please, Dave!”  


Dave Strider felt a throbbing in his head, and although, he could hear his brother’s voice, the sound was garbled beyond recognition. His eyes hurt. His glasses weren’t on, but at this point in time he didn’t have the ability to care.  


“Dave!” Bro’s voice pierced through the madness, clearer this time. Blinking open his dry eyes, Dave’s spastic movement slowed. The colors and light blinded him, but he could make out Bro’s face. It hurt to look, or to even do anything, really.  


Closing his eyes again, he opened his chapped lips and managed to choke out a single word.  


“Water.”  


“What?”  


Gasping, he flung his arms out into the air, trying to find his brother. He succeeded and felt Bro jerk away slightly at the sudden hand on his face. Dave gathered all the strength he could muster and forced himself to repeat. “Water!”  


“Oh, sorry man,” Bro muttered apologetically, and Dave heard the sound of him getting up. “You’ve got to speak louder if you want me to hear you.”  
Sighing, Dave let his head fall back onto the pillow and tried to ignore the stabbing pain in his skull. What the fuck had happened to him? He didn’t even have time to try to answer himself before Bro returned. “It was the nightmares again, wasn’t it?”  


Dave nodded weakly and took a large sip out of the water glass his brother had just handed him. Damn, he cursed, silently. I thought I was over those.  


Bro was worried. “Dude, we really need to talk about this. Whatever these dreams are, they aren’t healthy. I don’t know how to handle it anymore.”  
“Yeah.” Dave responded, grimacing at his still-hoarse voice. “I know.” He had been having these nightmares a lot, lately. Nightmares involving a strange, twisted game. His friends were there, usually. He didn’t know where the dreams came from--he only knew that they kept repeating.  


The worst part of the nightmare was the end. It always ended with Dave’s death or something like that. He never really remembered how he had died in the dream. The only clear thing he ever remembered was eyes. Great big ones, and filled with flashing pool balls. Something about them plagued him; They haunted his dreams and terrified him when awake.  


By the time he woke up, it was like he was waking up from the dead. It was impossible to function after that, but what could he do, really? They had tried medication, meditation, dietary changes and about a million other methods, but nothing seemed to work.  


Bro waved his hand in front of Dave’s face. “Hey, dude, are you there? I’m talking to you!”  


Snapping out of his trance, Dave made eye contact with the other Strider. “Sorry,” he scoffed, rubbing his head. “It’s kinda hard to focus when I my brain feels like it’s been thrown in a blender.”  


Bro seemed worried, but he also had kind of a strange look. But Dave’s vision wasn’t completely focused yet, so he ignored it.  
“Dave, do you need help relaxing? You look a little stressed out, man.”  


Dave shrugged, his face contorting from the pain in his cranium. “Yeah, sure, whatever.” He closed his eyes once more. He heard his bro shifting around and sitting on the bed. After a couple seconds of relative silence, Dave felt the sudden connection of Bro’s lips to his own. Jerking backward, Dave scrambled to end of the bed, far from his brother.  


“What the fuck, man?!”  


Bro tilted his head to the side and frowned a little. “Sorry, little bro. I just thought it might help.” He started to get up and leave. Dave was starting to regret yelling at him. As he passed through the doorway, Dave called out:  


“Wait! Bro!”  


His older sibling paused and turned around “Yeah?”  


Blushing, Dave replied. “I- I don’t know. It was, uh, actually sort of nice.”  


Spreading up his face like flame, a smile lit up bro’s facial features. “You sure, man?” He asked, sitting back down on the bed next to Dave. “You’ve gotta be sure.”  


Dave took a deep breath. “I’m sure.” He closed his eyes and soon felt Bro’s hot breath on his face. Big, strong arms lowered their torsos to the bed.


	2. "Comfort"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Bro have a little sibling "rivalry". Oh, and some making out.

Slowly, gently, Bro touched his lips to Dave’s and began to shift them, kissing the creases around the edges of his brother’s lips and gently biting at the tender skin. Dave moved his mouth to Bro’s rhythm, parting his lips just slightly, an acceptance. A sudden tilt in his brother’s lips let him know that he was smiling. Suddenly, his tongue flashed out and began tracing Dave’s lips, making tiny circles.  


Trembling, Dave opened his mouth more so that his brother’s tongue could enter. Bro just barely touched the edges of Dave’s teeth with the tip of his tongue in a gentle mix of comfort and teasing.  


Dave separated slightly from Bro and gasped in a ragged tone, “Don’t- don’t do that, man. D- don’t you fucking tease me.” A deep laugh rumbled from Bro’s mouth, making Dave shiver from arousal. He answered Dave’s call and shoved his tongue into his mouth, just enough so as not so choke him. Playing with his younger brother’s tongue, he began to play with the hem of Dave’s shirt.  


Retreating from Dave’s mouth, he moved his mouth to his ear and whispered, rasping. “This shirt seems a bit constricting, little man. I don’t think I can help you relax fully with layers in the way.”  


Bro slid his hand underneath Dave’s shirt, not even giving him a chance to respond. His fingers brushed over one of the nipples and he grabbed one, rolling it between his thumb and index finger. Breathing heavily, Dave shoved his finger’s into Bro’s hair and began to grind into his leg.  
With one hand, Bro continued to play with his brother’s chest. With the other, he pulled away his brother’s shirt. “Careful,” Dave hissed. “If you rip that shirt, you’re dead.”  


He laughed and threw the shirt into a corner of the room, discarded. Reaching his now free hand down to Dave’s crotch, he fumbled with the pants zipper.  


“Dude, could you be any slower?”  


“Calm the fuck down, little bro, I’m working on it.”  


“Tell that to my dick, why don’t you?!”  


Soon, Dave’s pants had joined his shirt in the corner of the room. Running his hands over Dave’s torso in a concentrated manner, Bro licked his lips and felt something straining at the edge of his pants. Dave noticed.  


“Dude, this is about me. What are you doing, getting like that before I’ve even really gotten off yet?” He was kidding, obviously, but Bro responded anyway.  
“What, I’m not allowed to have any fun? That’s not fair. Don’t worry about it, you’ll get what you want soon enough.”  


“I’m not much in the mood to wait,” Dave grumbled and grabbed the hem of his brother’s shirt. Yanking it off, he placed his arms around Bro’s neck. “See?” He whispered into Bro’s ear, “That’s how you do it.”  


Bro shivered. "God damn, he’s sexy," he mused to himself. Shrugging it off and trying to hide his feelings, he laughed. “Whatever you want.”  


Chuckling lightly, Dave ran one hand through his brother’s hair. Bro flinched slightly as his brother’s fingers snagged on a tangle, but Dave didn’t seem to notice. Now tracing one finger around his brother’s lips, Dave murmured, “In that case, big bro....” He paused, licking his lips slightly. “I want you out of the rest of this clothing.”  


Bro reached one hand down to his pants, but Dave had caught him to the chase; His pants were already unbuttoned and unzipped. Quickly and aggressively, Dave pulled off his brother’s pants, dragging his nails down the side of Bro’s leg.  


Flinching, Bro murmured, “Ahh, fuck. You need to cut your goddamn nails, little man.”  


One hand resting on his brother’s chest, Dave laughed and mumbled something.  


Bro strained to hear him. “What did you say, Dave?” A pause. “Don’t mess with me, kid. What did you say?”  


“I said,” Dave begins, his chest shaking from quiet laughter. “In a few minutes you’re not gonna wanna call me ‘little’ man anymore.”  


Bro burst out into body-rocking laughter. “Ha! Is that a challenge?”  


“Maybe.”  


“Well, I can promise you it’s one I won’t lose.”  


With a determined expression, Dave yanked down his brother’s boxers, muttering “Let’s see about that.”  


There was a sudden pause. Dave blinked once, twice, three times. He closed his eyes.  


“Shit.”  


Bro snickered.


End file.
